Growing Up as a Decepticon
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: Sliver Strike is the product of pure curiosity from the Decepticon leader, Megatron, and this is her life story from squeaking sparkling to deadly assassin! Story is better than summary! I hope! :D Rating may change in future, but probably not. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings FanFiction! Tis I, the almighty Bumble, here with a new story that I plan to make much like Sunny Side Down, but yet keeping originality in it. ;3 Quite a task in my important opinion. :D Haha! So, anyway, this fic contains my OC femme, Silver Strike, along with all your favorite Decepticon characters! Including the almighty Megatron himself, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 3 So, I won't keep your eyes busy with this anymore, dearest reader, so I shall end this Author's Note!**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Starscream!" Megatron's furious growl rages throughout the warehouse as he stomps around searching for that nusience of a Second in Command. "When I find you, oh, it shall be a glorious death I shall bestow upon your worthless frame! I might even take a picture of your corpse and hang it above my throne so that I may bask in my marvelous handiwork!"

Starscream listens in fright at the detailed threat aimed at him and scoots even further into the corner of the room, but alas, despite his stealthy and slow movements his metal frame still screeched and scratched against the concrete beneath him and a most angry and annoyed Megatron was on him before he had time to even remember how to run away.

"Now tell me, Starscream, where is Silver Strike?" Megatron bares his teeth in a silent snarl and pulls his second in command close to his faceplate so that the Seeker had no other choice but to look him in the optics.

"I…I don't know…" Starscream answers meekly, this had to be his worst lie yet.

"Starscream," Meagtron's voice drops so low he almost seems calm, but anyone who knows the furious leader of the Decepticons knows that when he sounds calm he is actually seething and ready to snap you or whatever unfortunate being happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. "You know I don't appreciate lies, especially painfully obvious ones."

Starscream nearly squeaks from fright and tries to shut his optics, but despite his efforts, Megatron's glare still somehow makes it through Starscream's thick optical covers. "If I remember correctly she scurried off in the direction of the Autobot base. She was too fast for me to catch my lord."

Megatron smiles in a satisfied manor and drops the triangular Seeker onto the ground. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Autobot base!**_

* * *

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" Ratchet's annoyed shouts resonate throughout the hangar and Jazz cowers behind the couch as the seething CMO stomps by. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART CIRCUIT BY CIRCUIT!"

"What did they do this time?" Jazz asks Prowl, who has been observing the scene at a safe distance from the CMO. Everyone knows that when Ratchet is upset, his wrench is flying.

Prowl shrugs and crosses his arms across his chest. "Who knows, with those two I wouldn't be surprised if they put a Decepticon sparkling in his oil rations."

"Uhh…then prepare to not be surprised." Jazz says quietly as he watches Ratchet pull a, yeah, you guess it, Decepticon sparkling out of his ration of oil.

Prowl still somehow remains blank faced. "Told you."

"Why was this in my oil rations?" Ratchet snaps at the two cornered twins.

"It wasn't my idea, HONEST!" Sideswipe throws his hands up and stares Ratchet directly into his murderous optics; they nearly matched Megatron's.

Ratchet slowly turns his attention to Sideswipe's golden twin, Sunstreaker, and puts the squeaking sparkling directly into the golden twin's line of sight. "How did you even manage to get a Decepticon sparkling?"

Sunstreaker strokes his chin thoughtfully. "I found it actually, it was too deviously cute to ignore, and not use as a prank on our favorite medical officer."

"I am the only medical officer here, first off, and second of all, I don't care HOW cute or devious this thing is, I want it GONE! Do you understand me, WHELPS?!" Ratcheet hisses, causing the already terrified sparkling in his hands to squeak and whimper in confusion.

Sunstreaker takes the sparkling from Ratchet's grasp and holds it much more tenderly than the CMO and looks at his brother. "So what do we do with her?"

"I don't know, maybe we could send her to an orphanage." Sideswipe adds excitedly.

Sunstreaker suddenly gets the urge to smack his brother in the helm, and being the mech he is, follows through with this urge and gives his brother a nice punch to the helm. "Are you stupid?! There are no orphanages on Earth for sparklings, of any size, shape, or form!"

Sideswipe rubs his helm and gives his brother a cold glare. "I was just trying to help."

Sunstreaker rocks the sparkling in his arms and listens to it squeak happily. "I know, but there is only one thing we can and should do."

"What?" Sides asks curiously.

"Return her to Megatron." Sunny says slowly.

* * *

_**Well, hope you fellow Transfans enjoyed my first chapter of my new fic! :D haha! Sorry for the shortness of it, I promise future chaps will be longer! ^^ hehe *^^* Well, reviews are greatly appreciated and I will see you next chapter! Until then, BYEEEEE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I'm back Fanfiction, and here with a new chapter of my latest fic, Growing up as a Decepticon! So I hope you people who have read the first chapter enjoyed what I had to offer and will enjoy this next chap. :3 hehe *^^* So, I have nothing else to really say *gasps in shock* so I will stop rambling and get to the story! **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slowly creep across the base towards the back door, the small Decepticon sparkling wiggling uncomfortably in their hands. Suddenly, the small creature lets out a loud yelp when Sunny accidentally smacks her against the doorframe. "Oops!" Sunny winces then relaxes when he sees no one noticed them sneaking out.

As the twins sneak away from the base the sparkling begins with a chorus of irritated squeaks and squawks and Sunny seriously considers throwing her into the trash bin and acting like nothing even happened, but he shoves that sweet thought aside and remembers that Ratchet would not appreciate finding the sparkling in the trash.

"So what exactly are we doing, Sunny?" Sides questions after turning the night vision on his optics.

"We are going to the Decepticon base and returning the sparkling." Sunny says quietly.

"But, what if Megatron is less than happy to see us with this sparkling?" Sides asks after smacking a trees branch away from his helm.

"Oh, I am already less than happy as it is, Autobots, but seeing you with my sparkling just doubled that." Megatron's deep growl comes from a group of trees and he steps forward so that the twins have a full view of his deadly frame.

It takes all of Sunstreaker's strength to not throw the sparkling at the Decepticon and bolt back towards the base. "Wait, this is _your _sparkling?"

"Yes." Megatron inspects his claws and flicks a speck of dust off them. "She is my creation and I would like her back if you would be so kind."

Sideswipe exchanges a nervous glance with Sunstreaker and it is obvious they were both thinking the same thing; why would Megatron make a sparkling?

"Why would you make a sparkling, Megatron?" Sideswipe asks, noting his brother's lack of ability to speak at the moment.

"That is none of your concern, Autobot, this is my business as to why I made a sparkling and I would rather you Autbots keep your scummy little servos out of it." Megatron says darkly.

Sunny steps back from the Decepticon leader without saying a word and clutches the squealing sparkling close to his chesplate.

Megatron growls and steps closer to the twins. "Young one, I am in no mood to deal with idiocy, now hand the sparkling over or I will have no choice but to take her from you."

Sideswipe gives Sunny a reassuring glance and mouths "Go!" and suddenly Sunstreaker bolts away from the Decepticon leader with sparkling in hand.

"Come back here you little scrap!" Megatron begins to advance towards the fleeing twin and nearly catches him before Sideswipe jumps on the large mech's shoulders with a loud screech.

"DEATH TO MEGATRON!" Sideswipe stabs Megatron in the side and then jumps off and runs after his brother shouting stupidly in the process.

After a minute or so of processing what had just happened, Megatron resumes his pursuit of the Autbot idiots. "How are those two still alive?"

Sunstreaker runs through the forest smashing through every tree and bush that he could possibly hit while still keeping a tight hold of the little sparkling. "Sides are you with me?"

"Yes!" Sideswipe calls from a few paces behind his brother.

"Did you distract Megatron?" Sunny dares to look behind him and his question is answered when he sees the seething Decepticon leader advancing towards him. "Never mind run faster!"

"I will tear you little scraps apart!" Megatron snarls and preps his fusion cannon, but he hesitates when he realizes that they are still in possession of his precious sparkling. "So be it." He says quietly to himself and lowers his weapon.

The twins notice the change in the tyrant's pace and they slow down just a little in order to rest.

After a while Megatron is nowhere to be seen behind them and the twins sit down to rest and Sunny sets down the little sparkling. "There, now you're safe."

"But you're not." A dark scratchy voice hisses from the bushes behind the two Autobots and before they have any time to react Starscream knocks them both out and snatches the screaming sparkling and flies back to the Decepticon base.

* * *

_**Back at the Decepticon's base….**_

* * *

Starscream eventually arrives back at the base with the small sparkling in his claws. "I have returned with the sparkling my lord."

Megatron looks up from studying a map of Diego Garcia where the NEST base is and smiles. "Good, hand her here."

Starscream complies and gently hands the sleeping sparkling to Megatron who takes her with surprisingly gentle claws. "Those fool Autobots, they have no idea the power of which I hold in my claws. Soon, this young sparkling will be the deadliest cybertronian assassin to ever be created."

Starscream watches Megatron study the little sparkling with cautious optics. "That is if the Autobots don't take her before you can train her and they end up training her themselves."

Megatron looks up at Starscream and growls. "Do you doubt my ability to keep this sparkling safe?"

"Well, you did lose sight of her and nearly ended up losing her to those Autobot scouts." Starscream says slowly.

"I'll have you know that it was _you _I put in charge of her while I was out with Shockwave this morning." Megatron hisses furiously.

"Ah, but you should have known better than to have assigned me to her. You know all too well I can't be trusted with anything." Starscream retorts, but then wishes he never opened his mouth in the first place.

Megatron gives Starscream an amazed look. "You know you pretty much just called yourself a failure."

"No I didn't." Starscream protests with a shake of his helm. "I was simply stating that I am untrustworthy."

"This in turn, makes you a failure to me." Megatron says with a smirk.

Starscream opens his mouth to speak but then stops and growls.

"Hah! Never challenge me Starscream, for I know all." Megatron says with a swift wave of his claws.

"Yes, my lord." Starscream says through clenched fangs.

As Megatron continues to lecture Starscream about how right he is and how wrong Starscream is, he fails to notice the absence of one very important item. "And furthermore I-"

"My lord." Shockwave interrupts from the other side of the room.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important lecture?" Megatron huffs.

"Well, I just assumed that you would want to know that the sparkling in your possession is now gone." Shockwave says with his normal monotone voice.

It takes the Decepticon leader some time before he notices his empty claws and his anger immediately turns to Sarscream. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Starscream protests with an insulted tone in his scratchy voice.

"It's your fault, Starscream, because you had to distract me by making me give you a lecture!"

"I never made you give me a lecture! That was all your doing, _my lord_!" Starscream spits.

Megatron snarls and begins to frantically search the base. "Silver Strike, where are you?!"

"She's a sparkling, my lord, she can't speak just yet." Shockwave says coolly.

"What do you know? You're only an intelligence offi- whatever!" Megatron growls before continuing his search.

"I knew having the sparkling was a bad idea." Starscream mumbles to himself while watching his leader crawl into tight spaces, causing him to contort into positions the second in command didn't think possible for a mech with such a bulky frame. "Primus, this is going to be a long night."

* * *

_**And there you have it! The second chapter of my latest fic! I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see more favorites and maybe even some reviews! Haha! Until next time! BYEEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
